1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a steering wheel of the stationary pad type having a planetary gear, and more particularly, to a structure for the engagement of a planetary gear with a sun gear in a steering wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known a steering wheel of the stationary pad type having a planetary gear system. The backlash of the gears, however, produces an abnormal noise which has an adverse effect on the smooth operability of the wheel and gives it the impression of being inferior in quality.